EEG activity will be recorded from the septum, amygdala and cortex at the time of spontaneous puberty and two weeks before in order to identify specific neural events related to the onset of puberty. The specificity of these events will be tested by study of EEG activity accompanying estrogen-induced precociouspuberty. In addition, alterations in pituitary sensitivity at puberty will be tested in response to constant rate infusions of LRH.